From Pixels to Flesh
by Divergartist
Summary: Tris goes to Abnegation High, and every afternoon she logs onto to talk to strangers, where she can finally be herself. Online she meets Four, who goes to Dauntless Boarding School. They become good friends, and soon Tris finds that she will transfer to DBS. She begins to fear that Four won't like who she is in real life. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

. Where I can be someone different. Where I am not Tris Prior, the short and ugly girl, and instead I am confident, brave, noble, selfless, and some may even say beautiful. Well, they assume.

I live in the Abnegation part of the city, where I attend Abnegation High. Abnegation High isn't the most lively place. They have a motto of putting others first, and we wear baggy, grey uniforms. We are forced to volunteer, and we are never allowed to put ourselves first. This life should be enough for us, but I've never fit in here. It's very selfish of me to think that, but no matter how hard I try, it never escapes my mind.

I found while doing my history essay, and immediantly got addicted to the social network. Talking to strangers online, may seem dangerous, but to me it was freedom. It was also incredibly selfish of me, but I couldn't will myself to stop. On I didn't have to be an obedient, ugly girl. I could be confident, brave, anyone I wanted to be. I could let my true self out.

I open my bland grey laptop and quickly log onto before my parents can come home. Here I am not known as Beatrice, but as Tris6. I press the bright green _Random Chat!_ button and I find myself staring at a guy with the username 4DauntlessCake

T6: Hi :D

4DC: Hey, I'm Four

T6: Cool, I'm Tris. I noticed your username has Dauntless Cake, do you go to Dauntless Boarding school?

I have always heard of Dauntless Boarding School. People say they are reckless, brave, and free. I have always admired them.

4DC:Yeah! Do you live near?

T6: Um yeah, Abnegation girl.

4DC: Oh, cool.

My heart deflated, _I'm such an idiot!_ I think to myself. I should never say where I'm from, it makes others judge me.

T6: It gets super boring though. Do you just use Four as an internet name?

4DC: quite nosy for an abnegation girl, but no. Everyone calls me Four, as a Dauntless Guy. So…. how old are you? I don't mean to sound like a creepy stalker by the way

T6: If you are, then honestly I don't care. All you would see me doing is some volunteer work. I'm 16.

4DC: That's true. I'm 18. It doesn't sound like you like Abnegation very much

T6: If I said no it would be selfish.

4DC: Oh come on, just admit it.

T6: Fine, I may find it a bit boring. Maybe more than a bit.

4DC: You don't seem very Abnegation. More like a Dauntless.

T6: Haha. That was sarcasm by the way.

4DC: Okay now you definitely don't seem like an Abnegation girl.

I hear my garage door open.

T6: Dang it, parents are home. I got to go, can't be caught.

4DC: You've been lying to me, you definitely do NOT live in Abnegation.

T6: xD, it was nice meeting you, goodbye.

4DC: see ya Abne girl.

I quickly close my tab and open up a volunteering website, just as my brother, Caleb, opens up the door.

"Beatrice, dinner is ready." he says and then leaves. I shut my laptop and walk downstairs, and even though I have no idea what he looks like, somehow I can picture Four in my mind.

The next morning I log onto to see a little message notification waiting for me.

4DC: Sup Abne Girl?

I am a bit surprised he still wants to talk to me after I mentioned I was in Abnegation. I had made such a big mistake. It had been weird, for some reason I felt like I could tell him anything.

T6: Hey Dauntless, I have thirty minutes until I have to leave for school and I have nothing to do.

4DC: Serioysly? I'm throwihg oh tjings as I rish around (srry 4 da typos)

T6: haha, what did you expect? Our uniforms are so baggy and grey, and for breakfast we have stale crackers. What's it like in Dauntless?

4DC: It's a lot more free, and there are a bunch of parties and pranks. It's pretty wild, and that's what most people think at first. But in truth, the leadership is a bit corrupted.

T6: Your spelling is back

4DC:Yes, but I am desperately trying not to drop my waffle syrup on my phone.

T6: Your food sounds so much better.

4DC: I need to take you out to eat some quality food sometimes

T6: That would be amazing, but for all I know you're some crazy kidnapping murderer.

4DC: Isn't my word enough? How do I know you're not the murderer here?

T6: Because that would be way too selfish. What's your biggest fear?

4DC: Where the heck did that come from Tris?  
T6: I'm bored.

4DC: I am NOT telling you my biggest fear, but I will say I have a fear of heights.

T6: I have a fear of killing my family.

4DC: That's quite obvious. Crap, I gotta head out. It was nice talking to ya Tris

T6: Wish I could say the same, 4

4DC: Meanie D:

I chuckle and close the tab, along with erasing history.

It continues like this for a month, and we chat to each other everyday. I find myself running home just so I can throw open my laptop and see his message of five emoji kittens. Which I am doing right now. I open my door, but to my surprise I see my whole family waiting for me.

"Um, whats going on?" I ask.

"Beatrice, your father has got a promotion!" my mother replies cheerfully.

"That's wonderful!" I reply

"But, it also means I won't be around as much, so we are sending you to a boarding school." my father says casually, as if the most simple thing in the world.

"A boarding school!" I shout in shock.

"Beatrice, don't shout. And yes, I chose to go Erudite Boarding School." Caleb sneers.

"You can choose Amity, Candor, Erudite, or Dauntless, or just stay with us at your current school." My mother says.

Gears turn in my head. I would never survive Candor, I have to much to hide. Amity would kill me, with all their butterflies and happiness, like a princess movie. Erudite seems okay, but I don't want to go there. I could just stay in Abnegation with my family, but I've never been that happy here.I want to try something new. Dauntless has freedom and other things I have always dreamed of, and there is Four. But what if he doesn't like who I am? What if he thinks I'm ugly?

"Dauntless." I say boldly, before running up to room before I can change my mind. I log into my computer and immediately go onto

T6: This

T6: freakin

T6: World

T6:Hates

T6:me

T6: so

T6: freakin

T6: much

4DC: what happened…..

T6: I'm being sent to another school

4DC: Seriously? Which one?

T6: I don't want to say.

4DC: Can you atleast guarantee it's not Amity? I don't need you becoming a banjo strumming softie.

T6: haha guaranteed. I wouldn't survive there.

4DC: Anyways…. I have an issue.

T6: What is it?  
4DC: I may or may not have said you were my girlfriend to Molly and Nita, some annoying girls who were trying to "seduce" me.

T6: WHAT?! Great now I have some insane girls hunting me down. Four, we've never even met in real life.

4DC:...

4DC: Sorry?

T6: Gosh Four. What did they say?

4DC: they just made a humpf sound and marched away.

T6: That's great….

4DC: Sorry Tris, I gotta go. Have fun at your new school.

I dont reply, and just close my laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hear me out.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't updated.**

 **(If you've read my other stories you know that it's kind of hard for me to update.)**

 **I just don't know where to go with this story, and my ideas are kind of weak.**

 **I don't want to go into the cliches with this story or have it move too fast, so for now I'm going to try to find some inspiration along the way as I work on my other story called Dorms.**

 **I am adding some aspects of this story idea into that story so…..**

 **I recommend you check that out if you are looking for me to actually update something.**

 **I haven't COMPLETELY abandoned this story. There is still a chance I will pick it up if I come up with a good idea to go along with it**

 **If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to leave them in a review**

 **So.. that's it**

 **:P**


End file.
